1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates, generally, to motorcycle back rests. More particularly, the invention relates to a motorcycle back rest that is adjustable and movable for a rider seated in the driver""s position or in the passenger position.
2. Background Information.
The state of the art includes various devices for supporting the back of a motorcycle rider or passenger with an adjustable back rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,189 to Benavente et al. discloses a frame structure that extends angularly upward and rearward, and a mechanism which allows the entire structure to slide forward or back and to pivot within limits to change the angle of the structure. It does not provide a cushioned back rest, nor a way to adjust to shape of the back rest relative to the back of a rider or passenger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,330 to Rojas discloses a back rest device which can be positioned vertically to support the back of a rider or passenger or it can be positioned horizontally so that the back rest portion is stored behind the seat when not in use, or the back rest portion may be used as a cargo carrier. This provides a padded back rest and cargo carrier, but there is no angular or vertical adjustment of the padded portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,660 to Mabie discloses a back rest that can be positioned in a forward or rearward position to support the back of an driver or passenger respectively. The device includes a padded portion that has tilt adjustment using a ball and socket means and vertical adjustment by telescoping tubes which are the supports for the padded portion. The telescoping tubes are at a fixed angle relative to the seat and do not provide for any angular adjustment of them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,119 to Frank et al. discloses a padded contoured back support which is adjustable horizontally and vertically and which is spring-biased to pivot forward to maintain contact against a rider""s back.
The present invention provides an improved adjustable motorcycle back rest and cargo carrier.
The present invention provides an adjustable back rest for a motorcycle which comprises a carrier assembly connected to the frame of the motorcycle, a back plate assembly pivotally attached to the carrier assembly and positionable at an inclination angle, and an extensible slide connected between the carrier assembly and the back plate assembly. The slide extends or retracts to thereby adjust the inclination angle of the back plate assembly.
The slide pivotally connects to the back plate assembly at a pair of spaced parallel normally-projecting attachment flanges and to the carrier assembly at a pair of spaced parallel upwardly projecting rear hinge posts, preferably with a quick release pin at both connections.
The back rest includes a pillion rest attached to the back plate assembly. The pillion rest is preferably angularly adjustable relative to the back plate assembly. The angular adjustment is accomplished by a plurality of bar links connected between the pillion rest and the back plate assembly. The bar links are preferably two pair of pivot arms that connect between flanges on the pillion rest and flanges on the back plate assembly. Both sets of flanges have a plurality of aligned spaced apertures, and the pivot arms connect between selected apertures to position the pillion rest at a desired angle relative to the back plate assembly.
The extensible slide has first and second portions that slidably engage each other and can be selectively released or secured relative to each other by a fastening mechanism operating between the two portions to allow the slide to be extended or retracted to a desired position and then secured in place to position the back plate assembly as desired.
The carrier assembly preferably has at least one hook member extending below it that engages an element connected to the motorcycle frame to retain the carrier assembly against the frame when the carrier assembly is located immediately behind the driver""s seat so the back plate assembly can be positioned to provide back rest support for the driver. To provide back rest support for the passenger, a cargo carrier is attached to the motorcycle frame and has at least one aperture which receives the at least one hook member of the carrier assembly to retain the carrier assembly against the cargo carrier such that the carrier assembly is located behind the passenger seat and the back plate assembly can be positioned to provide back rest support for the passenger.
The extensible slide can be disconnected form the carrier assembly to allow the back rest to be pivoted rearward to a non-operational horizontal position and secured to better facilitate mounting and dismounting the motorcycle by the driver.